


Whoops

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [13]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Belly Kink, Food Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, food stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Eh





	Whoops

The empty rattle that may have once echoed through his system was no more. It had been replaced by a sort of slosh, heavy and sedated in a comfortable blend of pleasureful pressure held deep within the once hard chassis. Now hard for a different reason. 

Tanks quick to filled up, it was the first time since the end of the war that fuel could be squandered on a single mech. It's a matter of building up mass lost over time from harsh rationing and starvation. However no mech thought Optimus would be the one to release his inhibitions on the scarred landscape. Ratchet, maybe. Optimus? It seemed absurd, but there he was, eating as if tomorrow would not come, belly expanding with each swallow. A curve if only after an hour was achingly full. A downside to filling himself up, there was not much tolerance for bellyaches and he wheezed. 

He leaned back with a slightly pained but sedated expression, both hands caressing and rubbing at the protesting belly. Optimus hadn't looked down to see the consequences of his fueling, but when he did he almost gasped at a thought. _He looked sparked._ He looked like he was in the first quarter, full and already uncomfortable, however not with the thought of carrying. He knew Ratchet wanted sparklings of his own but was against carrying himself. Normal mecha would find it odd of Ratchet but Optimus was not exactly what you call normal; he'd be perfectly content to go through the ordeal. 

Although now he felt weighted down, sluggish. The very thought of leaving the most likely curved seat was the most dreadful thing. He had no where to go, no where to be, so why leave? However the bloated belly squealed, making the Prime actually whine. This was not usual. It would take so much more to make him whine during the war, had he grown so soft in civilian life? Perhaps in more ways than others. 

He still gave orders and kept the peace, yet others, such as Bumblebee and even a maturing Smokescreen, had come to lead and give direction. They had learned from Optimus and had learned from each other. It was all well and good. It did not help him now. The ache had traveled. He should not have indulged so selfishly, that is what had brought him to his predicament. If anyone else were with him, he'd melt from the sheer embarrassment. 

Then there was the _snickt_ from the doorway.


End file.
